Information handling devices (e.g., workstations, personal computers, etc.) may allow a user to employ two or more monitors, e.g., in an extended desktop use case. Conventionally, when multiple monitors are utilized, separate monitors are provided, with each having its own stand. Each monitor typically is hard wired to the main system, e.g., providing video data and power wires that connect the monitor or display to the tower or main system. In other cases, a more unitary main system with integral display may be extended by linking additional monitors or displays to the main system, again typically by wire and using an additional stand for the additional display. Furthermore, there are single stands that can hold two separate monitors that are in turn wired to a system.
As may be appreciated, dual monitor set ups take up a lot of desk space. Cabling for multiple monitors can be messy and takes up additional space on the user's desk or work area. Moreover, often screen sizes and other physical dimensions (bezels, etc.) are different.